My Dearly Beloved
by Haruna Futaba
Summary: Era "obvio" que él estaba enamorado de Kairi, pero era mucho más obvio que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, sus corazones estaban unidos. Él, por el contrario, solo era su mejor amigo.


**_My Dearly Beloved._**

Luego de un día agotador, Kairi se encontraba en la playa, junto con su amiga Selphie, contemplando la puesta de sol.

—Viene bien solo venir aquí y relajarse de vez en cuando-dijo Selphie-

—por supuesto que si.

—y más conversar solo tú y yo, ya casi no tenemos tiempo de estar solas como amigas.

—si, tienes razón, regularmente los chicos vienen con nosotras.

—si, no es que me desagrade, pero, es bueno solo estar tú y yo, escuchando las olas sin tanto griterío.

Kairi soltó una pequeña y tierna risa.

—Dime, ¿que tal van las cosas con Sora?

—todo bien, los 3 reponemos el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos.

—¿los tres?...ah, Riku.

—si

—pero...yo me refería a...tú sabes

No era que Kairi no entendiera a lo que su amiga se refería, si no más bien, el que no quería hablar del tema por ahora, por lo que solo guardo silenció.

—oh Kairi, ya veo que no me tienes confianza para contarme.

—no es eso.

—bueno...pero ya sabes que todos sabemos que Sora y tú se gustan.

—pobre Riku -susurró-

—¿que tiene que ver él?

—¡uy! pensé no me escucharías.

—muy tarde

—Selphie soltó un suspiro— vamos Kairi, no puedes ser tan despistada.

—no, en serio, no se de que me hablas -le dijo sin bromear-

—vaya-soltó Selphie sorprendida—de verdad nunca te diste cuenta.

—¿de qué?

—de que también le gustas a Riku.

—¿eh?

—¿es enserio, Kairi? El pobre nos da lastima a todos, siempre junto con ustedes 2.

Selphie no bromeaba, en verdad le tenia compasión a Riku. Ver a la chica que le gustaba, al lado de su mejor amigo, quien correspondía los sentimientos de la pelirroja, debía ser horrible para él.

—¿por qué me cuentas esto, Selphie?

—No iba a hacerlo, pero me escuchaste.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio pensando en eso, puede que Selphie tuviera razón. Riku al igual que Sora hizo muchas cosas con tal de rescatarla cuando las islas del destino cayeron en la oscuridad, pero Kairi siempre creyó que lo había hecho como un buen amigo.

¿realmente solo lo creía? Y si ¿tal vez si lo sabia, pero no quería admitirlo? Después de todo, no era un secreto que la persona que amaba era Sora, y no tenia ojos para nadie más.

—se hace tarde -dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio-

—si, ¿ya quieres volver?

—será lo mejor, vámonos.

—bien.

Ambas se dirigieron rumbo a sus hogares.

Kairi se despidió de su amiga al llegar a la casa de esta. Ella aún debía caminar un poco más, pero no le molestaba, tal vez la caminata le ayudaría a olvidarse un poco de lo Riku.

Al poco rato de seguir caminando, escucho que una voz gritó su nombre, y al levantar la cabeza vio que Sora se acercaba corriendo a ella.

—Hola Kairi.

—hola Sora -le dijo mientras le sonreia-

—¿donde fuiste? Te estaba buscando.

—fui a la playa con Selphie un rato.

—ya veo.

—¿para qué me buscabas?

—bueno, no tengo una razón, solo quería hablar.

La chica pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su amigo, pero se puso seria en cuanto vio venir a Riku hacia ambos.

—Hey, Riku -le dijo Sora-

—veo que la encontraste.

—si, oigan, vamos mañana a la playa, solo nosotros 3, como antes -dijo el castaño, de una manera entusiasmada-

—me parece bien -le respondió Riku-

—..si, claro -dijo un tanto desanimada-

—¿qué pasa Kairi?-le preguntó Sora preocupado-

—ehh...no, yo solo...pensaba en algo.

—¿en qué?

Kairi no sabia que decir, ahora se sentía incomoda; si Selphie tenia razón puede que todas las salidas de los tres juntos solo hirieran cada vez más a Riku.

—Vamos Sora, déjala tranquila, tal vez solo necesite pensar en algo -le dijo el peliblanco-

—ya, pero...

—¿no querrás que se sienta incomoda o si?

Riku sabia que Sora tenia las mejores intenciones, y que solo se preocupaba por Kairi, pero también sabia que no siempre quieres contar lo que te sucede, Él mejor que nadie conocía ese sentimiento, y podía notar que Kairi necesitaba su espacio.

—ella sonrió—Riku tiene razón, solo necesito acomodar mis pensamientos, no te preocupes Sora.

—bueno, pero cualquier cosa, ya sabes que nos tienes a nosotros.

—si, lo se, gracias.

—¿y sobre lo de mañana?

—yo no tengo ningún problema-contestó Riku-

—ni yo.

—genial, entonces así será, los veo temprano

Luego de decir eso, Sora salió corriendo entusiasmado, dejando solos a Kairi y a Riku.

—gracias Riku.

—no te preocupes

—Riku...¿puedo hablar contigo mañana a solas?

—claro.

—entonces, ¿nos vemos temprano en la playa?

—si.

—bien, gracias de nuevo.

Luego de eso, Kairi siguió su camino a su casa, sintiendo un gran nudo en el estómago.

Al llegar a su casa, Kairi entró a su habitación, y abrió un sobre que tenia escondido en una pequeña cajita, una carta de amor que Sora le había dado hace pocos días atrás.

Kairi lo sabia, lo que sentía por Sora no se comparaba con ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera amor.

Al dia siguiente, Riku había llegado temprano a la playa, Kairi no tardó mucho tiempo después que él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—yo...

—¿algo no va bien?

—yo...Riku...-dijo con la voz temblorosa-

—¿Kairi?

—Me entere que tú -no pudo continuar-

—¿Qué yo?

—¿es verdad? ¿Tú...también me quieres?

—no lo entiendo.

—no...no como amigos.

Riku finalmente lo comprendió, Kairi hablaba de amarla

—...¿lo notaste?

—ella negó con la cabeza-no exactamente. Aunque supongo que algo me lo decía, pero yo no quería...no lo acepté

Riku guardó silenció unos segundos, hasta que respondió con un "si". Kairi bajó la cabeza avergonzada y con las lágrimas a punto de correr por sus ojos, lamentaba no poder corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Pero no te preocupes, se que yo no te gustó a ti.

—Riku-un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas —Lo siento.

—no estés triste.

—pero...es que...no puedo corresponderte.

—como ya te dije, eso ya lo sabia, desde hace mucho...debo decirte qué al principio me molesto, pero luego lo acepté, a ti te gusta Sora.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo, quién la observaba, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

—¿yo fui la causa de que cedieras a la oscuridad? -preguntó triste-

—oye, no te culpes por ello.

—dimelo Riku, por favor

—...una parte, acepté hacer un trato con maléfica; yo le ayudaría a capturar a las princesas, si ella me ayudaba a encontrarte, pero no fue solo por eso.

—yo...lo siento, Riku -volvió a decir-

—¿por qué? Yo hice eso por la persona qué me gusta, al igual que Sora. Y tú ya has elegido, siempre lo tuviste claro, no tienes que disculparte ni sentirte culpable.

—pero...

—además, Sora te necesita, mucho más que yo ¿no?

—Riku.

—no te culpes por nada.

—...te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi -le dijo, para después abrazarlo- y gracias Riku, por amarme.

—...pues...gracias por permitirme quererte.

Kairi se separó de él.

—solo una cosa, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, y limpiate la cara, no quiero tener a Sora encima de mi preguntándome que te ha pasado -le dijo de manera amable-

—bien.

Sora llegó con una sonrisa en los labios, minutos después de lo sucedido.

—¿por qué tan feliz? -le preguntó Riku-

—no es nada. Kairi, ¿podrias rellenarme la botella en la cascada? Me acabé el agua de camino - dijo entregándole la botella a su amiga, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios-

—pedazo de vago-le contestó Kairi con una sonrisa-

El castaño soltó una pequeña risa, y Kairi se dirigió a la cascada

—¿lo escuchaste verdad? -le preguntó Riku-

—lo siento, escuche todo sin querer, pero no quería interrumpir.

—¿no te molesta?

—un poco, pero...

—sabes que Kairi te quiere a ti.

Sora guardó silencio, era obvio que lo sabia, pero ya había muchas heridas en Riku para que Él las volviera abrir.

—gracias Riku, y yo también lo siento.

—bueno, ser yo tiene sus problemas.

—jaja, y ser yo los suyos.

Sora lamentaba lo que debía estar sufriendo su mejor amigo, pero era verdad, él necesitaba a Kairi, era la persona por la que luchaba, y sabia, que Kairi era "su querida amada"


End file.
